


Late Night Visitor

by Paucibet (UrsusUrsa)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusUrsa/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: When Lucy picks a girl's night game, things always get interesting.





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekintheblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/gifts).



> Thanks to my wife for always helping me with my writing. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I really like it!

The living room in Kara’s apartment has been filled with laughter and glasses hitting the coffee table as the evening turned into a night. It was girls night and it was Lucy’s turn to decide on a game and of course, the game was a drinking Never have I ever.

Pouring another round of shoots, Lucy put the bottle of vodka on the middle of the coffee table before pulling a card from the stack. 

“Never have I ever…” She squinted at the text, the tipsiness steadily making it harder for her eyes to focus. 

“Never have I ever, had a crush on my boss.” She looked around as people mostly passed on drinking. Everyone except Kara, who was flushed, the alcohol already taking effect having blown out her powers that morning as she was saving the city - yet again - from a giant crab looking alien. 

Everyone’s attention was now on Kara, their expressions that of unadulterated shock, their jaws almost hitting the floor. Well, everyone except Lucy who’s gleefulness indicated she knew far more about this than Kara was comfortable with.  

Kara cleared her throat. 

Feeling eyes on her made her skin crawl and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this situation where everyone clearly wanted an explanation, so with a lousy excuse on the tip of her tongue she grabbed the bottle to start pouring. 

“Listen, It was a stupid crush. I’m over it.” 

She stopped pouring, the bottle slowly hitting the table as Kara got lost in her own thoughts filled with nothing but Cat, her brain forgetting completely where she actually was, or that she was saying anything out loud. 

Lowering her head to the table, Kara sighed. 

“It’s such a stupid crush. And I’m, I’m stupid for having it. I mean come on, have you seen her? Who doesn't have a crush on Cat Grant? She’s successful and beautiful, so beautiful. She knows how to get what she wants. Not to mention how wonderful she is with her son and, Rao, the way she dresses in all those, those tight dresses. And even in her sweatpants, her sweatpants. Who can be that hot in sweatpants, come on?”

Huffing, Kara stood up, swaying slightly, needing to place her hands on the table to balance herself.

She looked around the room, Alex taking a swig straight out of the bottle, Suzan having a drunk smirk on her face and Lucy giving her a thumbs up.  

It took her a solid ten seconds to realize she must have spilled everything, she’s been trying to hide for over two years, out loud. Her eyes darting from Lucy to Alex and to Susan and then back to Lucy again. In a moment of panic and overwhelming embarrassment she cleared her throat and excused herself to the bathroom. 

“You, you guys carry on I’ll, I think I’ll just go die a little.” She pointed towards the bathroom. 

Rushing away from the piercing gazes of her friends, Kara leaned against the closed door of the bathroom, taking a deep breath. 

She just told all her friends she has a massive crush on Cat Grant, Cat Grant who is her boss, her employer and also, in a way, a threat if she ever found out she is, in fact, Supergirl. 

Sinking to the floor, Kara braced her knees and sighed again. 

It’s been over two years of working for the woman and Cat still couldn’t even get her name right. 

It was all hopeless. 

Looking up, Kara stared at the window, a blurry picture of a National City at night. 

Fire escape. 

With three shots of vodka in her system, at the time, climbing out that window and down the fire escape, hailing a taxi and driving to Cat’s house seemed like a good idea. 

But now she was here, in front of Cat’s front door not sure of what to do or say. 

Looking down at herself, Kara realised was still in her pyjamas and her unicorn slippers.

Despite everything, for some reason, her hand raised up to the doorbell, pressing it. She was ready to take the leap, ready to fall and finally let her heart get broken so she can move on. 

The time between her ringing the bell and Cat opening the door, giving her a questioning look, was too short and Kara’s mind was completely blank. 

“A very ‘you’ look, Kara, but surprising, still.” Cat leaned on the door, waiting for an explanation as to why the late night and clearly underdressed visit. Eying up Kara, Cat could clearly see the girl was intoxicated, with cheeks flushed, slight swaying as she stood and inappropriately dressed to be walking around the city at night, or day, for that matter.  

Biting her lip, Kara looked to the side, her eyes narrowing in thought as she tried to come up with an explanation.

Looking back at Cat, Kara nodded more to herself than Cat. 

“I have a question.” 

Cat only lifted her eyebrow in response, amused at her assistants antiques. Smiling lightly she stepped back and motioned for Kara to enter. 

Kara, nodded, a toothy grin on her face, the alcohol in her system making her giddy. She stumbled over her own feet on her way inside as she passed the door. Kara clumsily took off her dirty unicorn slippers before heading straight to Cat’s living room, making herself comfortable on one of the sofas. 

Shutting the door, Cat headed for the kitchen to make a coffee, hopefully somewhat helping Kara to sober up. 

Getting a cup out of the cupboard, Cat set the cup and pressed the button, the machine humming to life as it ground the coffee and heated up the water. Leaning on the counter she looked over at the living room where Kara was. 

A part of Cat was glad Kara showed up at her door, as she liked Kara’s company, despite always denying it, but the thing that was eating at her right that instant was as to why Kara was in fact intoxicated. If her suspicions were right, and Kara was indeed Supergirl, it only meant that her powers must have been blown out. 

Which put Kara at risk. 

Cat rubbed her temple, not in a mood to dwell and overthink things this late at night.  

The coffee machine beeped, bringing Cat out of her thoughts. She turned and took the cup before heading into the living room to join Kara. 

Sprawled out on the sofa, Kara was counting the books that were on the shelf, when Cat stood in front of her. 

Pouting, Kara sat up straight, rising her head to look at Cat’s eyes with a pout on her face. She was met with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile, causing her to glance away in embarrassment before looking back and reaching out for the offered cup. 

Closing her eyes and smiling, Kara took the cup in both hands and tried to take a sip. 

“That’s hot.” Kara pulled back for a moment before trying again. 

“Still hot.” She licked her lips and blew at the cup, most of her air missing the cup completely. She tried to take another sip. 

“Still so hot.” This time she giggled at herself, almost spilling the coffee. Leaning forward she put the cup down, giving up on drinking it right away. 

Cat sat on other sofa, watching the girl’s shoulder shake as she continued to laugh. 

Waiting for Kara to calm down, Cat couldn’t help but smile at the carefree display before her. It seemed that Kara was free of any restraints, free to just be in that moment, unlike every other time where she was around people. At those times, Cat could clearly see the mask the girl was wearing, not really hiding, but more like holding herself back, putting on this persona that made her blend into the background. 

And that was the thing that drew her towards Kara even more. 

Cat wanted to know what was beneath that mask, she wanted to know the real Kara. 

Calming down, Kara looked up at Cat, her eyes watery from laughing but Cat could see the pain behind the slight smile the hero wore. 

“What’s wrong, Kara?” It was almost a whisper. 

Cat leaned forward, extending her hand without thinking about it, just wanting to ease Kara’s worries, whatever they might be. 

In a spring of a moment, Kara was in front of Cat, her knees hitting the floor as her hands gripped the soft leather of the sofa on either side of Cat. The were staring into each other’s eyes, both of them searching for any hesitation for any doubt before leaning in. 

Cat would feel Kara’s breath on her lips, could feel the heat and then the scent of alcohol entered her nosetrils, taking her out of the moment, making her turn her head. 

Kara’s lips landed on Cat’s cheek. 

Opening her eyes, Kara saw the blond hair, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what just happened. 

Placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders, Cat pushed the hero back as she cleared her throat. 

“As much as I want this, Kara.” She turned back, looking at the girl’s hurt eyes. “I can’t do this.” 

Kara tensed, ready to run off, embarrassment filling her chest, her body ready to bolt, and she would were it not for Cat’s hands grounding her in place. 

“I can’t do this while you’re drunk.” 

Kara relaxed slightly.

“Sleep it off and we’ll talk about this in the morning, ok?” 

Kara nodded, swallowing the hurt that was building up in her throat. 

Cat nodded in agreement, placing her hands on Kara’s cheeks, pulling the girl closer as she placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Kara, still feeling overwhelmed from the whole emotional rollercoaster she just went through, leaned back on her heels, exhaling slowly. 

Standing up, Cat went to the closet in the hallway, pulling out a duvet and a pillow. She placed them on the edge of the sofa. 

“Here.” Patting the fresh sheets, Cat motioned for Kara to come over and as many times before, Kara, almost blindly, followed Cat’s instructions and sat on the sofa. 

“Sleep it off and in the morning…” Cat left the sentence unfinished as Kara took the pillow and the duvet, tucking herself in. 

Cat stood there, waiting until Kara’s breath evened out, before heading to her own bedroom. 

Looking back at her late night guest, Cat smiled despite the fear and all her insecurities slowly starting to build up in her mind.

“I hope you feel the same in the morning, Kara.”

Once the bedroom door closed, Kara exhaled the breath she’s been holding, her skin crackling with power, itching to be unleashed but tonight, she’ll be patient as tomorrow, tomorrow something great will happen. 

She could feel it. 


End file.
